1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire including a tire body and a tube with a sealant mounted within the tire body.
2. Description of Background Art
When a tube of a general tire is pierced with a nail or the like, air in the tube leaks from the pierced hole through a small gap between the tire body and the tube and then flows out through the nipple hole in the rim, resulting in a so-called puncture. It is known from Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 58-74342 to introduce a suitable amount of liquid sealant beforehand into a tube for automatically making a stopgap repair on a pierced hole when the tube is pierced.
According to another known tire structure disclosed in Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 6-336103, a tube is mounted in a so-called tubeless tire and a space for holding air is defined between the outer surface of the tube and the inner surface of the tire body. Even when the tire body is damaged and the air in the space leaks out, the tire body is kept in its original shape by air which is held in the tube.